


Camp Half Blood Chronicles

by Banda_Panda8



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, This is a minecraft/percy jackson crossover, but I'll add warnings if needed, most should be fluff, they are all campers at CHB, this technically takes place after the PJO series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banda_Panda8/pseuds/Banda_Panda8
Summary: YouTubers are at Camp Half Blood! What shenanigans will ensue?
Relationships: basically everyone&everyone, they're all friends!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Grian and Etho

**Author's Note:**

> ***Camp Half Blood is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians if you don't know. It is a book series by Rick Riordan, I am simply using the camp setting because I thought these guys would be cool as half-bloods (half god, half human)
> 
> They will all have their own parent, and some will be siblings and have the same parent. 
> 
> This will be a mix of DSMP and Hermitcraft, so each chapter will be a very short story about each creator as their respective demigod. Chapter titles will be the creators name so you'll know who to look for if you want to check for your favorite creator!

Grian and Etho loved being brothers. They always had someone to bounce ideas off of, and always had a partner in crime. Etho had come to camp with Doc, Bdubs, and Beef, while Grian had come with Mumbo a few years later. Everyone at camp knows that if there's a prank, look no further than Grian or Etho. At the same time however, be careful how far you look into it, because you may just find yourself in a prank war.


	2. FalseSymmetry

False has been ruthless ever since she got to camp. Chiron and the other campers knew almost immediately that she was a daughter of Ares even though she hadn't been officially claimed, and no one dared to say otherwise. She quickly took to leading the cabin, but people could tell that something wasn't sitting right within her. She constantly seemed like she was out of place, like she was a new camper perpetually stuck on her first day. Until the Hunters of Artemis came to visit. They were going out on a hunting trip to Canada and stopped by the camp to rest up before they embarked, and False was eager to talk to them. She met some of the girls who were her sisters by their dad, and people knew that she had found where she belonged. False had been taken into their ranks nearly immediately, and before they left for their trip, she was officially a Hunter.


	3. Rendog

When Ren was claimed not a lot of people were surprised, after all, he called himself the "Ren-diggity-dog" constantly, and flirted with everyone he met. Jokingly and not jokingly, depending. Some of the campers were worried that he would end up being the stereotypical Aphrodite child, obsessed with his looks to the point of ignoring the more important things in life. Focused on how he was perceived by everyone and indifferent to if he could actually fend for himself in situations. He proved them wrong though, because while he did care about his looks and everything, he also knew that sometimes looks weren't everything. He would still jump at the opportunity to help if one of his friends had a date though. "Gotta look good for the ladies," He always said, "or dudes, that's cool too."


	4. Ranboo

Ranboo knew that this was something important, so he rummaged in his bag till he found his memory book. You wouldn't think that a son of Mnemosyne would need to write memories down, and yet here he was. They were getting a few new campers today, and Ranboo wanted to make sure that he remembered their names, since that was the biggest issue with his memory. He could see the new campers looking at him, which meant he would inevitably have to tell the story. The story of how his mother is the goddess of memory and how he forgot which river to swear on one time and accidentally got himself cursed by the River Lethe. Swearing on the River Styx and breaking it is bad, but swearing on the River Lethe and breaking it is too. Especially for a child of Mnemosyne.


	5. Tommy and Tubbo

Tommy and Tubbo were ecstatic to find out that they were legitimately brothers when they arrived to camp. If people thought they were inseparable before, just imagine how it was when they were sharing a cabin. Tubbo loved being a son of Hebe. He always got to act like a child without anyone thinking differently of him, and it made it easier for him to help the really young campers when a satyr would come back with someone barely older than five. Tommy on the other hand wasn't too enthused about his godly parent. He was 16, yet people called him 'child', and probably would forever. Even when he teamed up with people like Techno or Wilbur in a camp game, they never treated him like he wanted. Although, if at the end of the night he would go back to his cabin with Tubbo and have a pillow fight like he used to when he was younger, no one had to know right?


	6. GeorgeNotFound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea that certain gods or goddess could have minor setbacks for their children. This is one I thought would be perfect for George since he is color blind IRL.

When George met Sapnap and Dream he was hesitant to tell them who his mother was. The satyr that escorted them to camp explained everything, but didn't know that George already knew, so he feigned surprise and confusion. His mother had talked to him a few years before, since she was Iris and not one of the 12 main Olympians she didn't bring that much attention to George. One night when they were at camp, Dream and Sapnap thought it would be cool to sneak out so George went along to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Dream was looking at some flowers and asked George what his favorite color was. George finally got enough courage to tell them both that it was blue, because it was the only color he could see well. He also told them about his mother being Iris, and the reason that he was considered color blind. With his mother being Iris, he could actually see more colors than was humanly possible. His body just couldn't keep up with it.


	7. Wilbur

Wilbur sat there watching the sunset over the lake. The other campers were still confused why he liked watching the sunset more than the sunrise, since his dad was the one who drove the sun chariot every morning, but Wilbur never gave them an answer. He was content to just watch the sunset and play his guitar. "He's in your bed and I'm in your Twitch chat." His voice carried to all the cabins, serenading everyone as they all made their way into bed for the night. The sun finally went down, distantly he could hear the harpies beginning their nightly rounds, but he didn't care. His voice was the best thing he inherited from his father, and it bordered on charmspeak. He could soothe nearly any creature just by singing, and it basically granted him immunity from the harpies when they found him out after curfew.


	8. Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Its not that much, but possibly a small tw for blood. There is nothing in detail, but it is mentioned, so a warning just in case

Techno had his famous catchphrase long before he got to camp. When you're a demigod out in the real world, even if you don't know it, you need to know how to defend yourself. Of course, Techno had a slight advantage on the front, considering the god of war was his father. When he first got to camp he asked Chiron who the god of blood was, not even bothering to feign confusion about what was going on. When Chiron didn't answer Techno asked again, "Look, I've always had this little catchphrase, 'Blood for the Blood God', so I figure if I'm a demigod then my parent has to be whoever is the god of blood right?" Chiron stared at Techno blankly, not sure what to do with this teenager who just knew so much about this world already, but hadn't even been at camp for a day. Once Chiron snapped himself out of shock, he calmly answered Ares, and there was suddenly a red glow surrounding Techno, and it was as if you could hear the sounds of a battle raging in the distance. Techno was grinning from ear to ear when a rack of weapons materialized in front of him. One was a sword that had 'Orphan Obliterator' engraved on the side of it, a great axe that was apparently called the 'Axe of Peace', and a trident that, had it been alive somehow, would've looked like it was hungry for blood.


End file.
